The invention relates general to acoustic systems and in particular to acoustic systems for installation with vehicle speakers. Sound systems of various kinds have long been standard original equipment in new cars, trucks, and other vehicles, and enhanced sound systems that provide improved quality over standard equipment have long been available on an aftermarket and dealer installed basis. Many vehicle sound systems of both the original equipment and aftermarket variety include speakers housed inside of the vehicle door.
Conventional vehicle door housings do not provide optimal acoustics for the speaker, and instead direct an unnecessary amount of the speaker's output energy into vibration of the door panel and into the outside environment, rather than into the vehicle cabin where the sound is desired.
An improved acoustical system would direct desirable output energy as high fidelity sound waves into the vehicle cabin while dampening or reflecting waves directed toward the outside environment or into the door panel. The improved acoustical system would ensure that a shock-absorbing material is present between the rear of the speaker and the inner surface of the outer shell of the vehicle door, between the speaker and its mount, and between the speaker and its grille.